Secret at our room
by Zhang Yi Zhi
Summary: LAYHAN couple/Drable/Romance "Setiap orang pasti punya rahasia dalam hidupnya. Begitu pun denganku. Namun rahasia ini, bukan hanya tentang diriku, tapi juga tentangnya. Tentang soulmate-ku. Rahasia yang ada di dalam kamar kami…"


**Screet at our room**

**LAYHAN**

**.**

**.**

**_Setiap orang pasti punya rahasia dalam hidupnya. Begitu pun denganku. Namun rahasia ini, bukan hanya tentang diriku, tapi juga tentangnya. Tentang soulmate-ku. Rahasia yang ada di dalam kamar kami…_**

_._

_._

Hari ini para member Exo pulang saat hari lewat tengah malam. Bagi Lay itu sudah hal biasa. Sebelum mereka debut pun ia sudah terbiasa pulang terlambat karena latihan. Apalagi sekarang mereka semakin terkenal. Penuhnya jadwal menjadi rutinitas yang sangat melelahkan. Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa menghilangkan rasa lelah itu. Ketika ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, kamar mereka.

Bruuk…

"Yixing… Aku haus…" gumam Luhan sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur miliknya sendiri ketika Lay baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Jam digital di atas meja nachast diantara ranjang mereka menunjukkan pukul hampir jam satu pagi. Di luar kamar masih terdengar sayup-sayup suara member lain. Biasanya mereka makan dulu sebelum tidur.

Lay tersenyum melihatnya. Tanpa menjawab, tangannya menyambar sebotol air mineral lalu menghampiri dan mengulurkannya pada luhan. Laki-laki manis itu langsung meneguk air yang diberikan Lay kepadanya.

"Mandilah lalu segera tidur," kata Lay sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku lelaah…" Luhan kembali merebahkan diri lagi setelah minum.

Lay hanya tersenyum melihatnya, hal ini juga sudah biasa untuknya, "Gege…"

"Haola... " Luhan menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak suka saat mendengar nada panggilan itu.

Lay hanya tersenyum sipul melihatnya. Bahkan dalam keadaan menggerutu sekali-pun Luhan terlihat cute. Lay sedang memeriksa kertas-kertas yang berisi karangan lagunya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia berjalan lalu membukanya. Ia melihat Tao berada di baliknya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan bahasa mandarin. Tao sama-sama berasal dari China seperti dirinya dan Luhan. Selain mereka masih ada Wu Yifan, leader exo M yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Kris. Mereka memakai bahasa mandarin saat berbicara dengan sesama member dari China.

"Kenapa kalian selalu mengunci pintunya? Kami bukan maling," gerutu Tao sambil menerobos masuk.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya!" jawab Luhan tiba-tiba. Laki-laki itu tampak baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambutnya yang basah, "Kau selalu mengacaukan ranjangku."

Lay tertawa mendengarnya, "Seharusnya kau sudah tau, Tao."

"Lain kali aku akan membuang ranjangmu!" gerutu Tao dengan wajah kesalnya, "Yixing ge, pelembab wajahmu masih ada? Aku tidak sempat belanja sebelum ke Korea."

"Ambil ini!" Luhan melemparkan botol cream pelembab wajah berwarna hitam yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Tao. Bahkan Lay belum memberikan ijin tapi Luhan sudah memutuskan. Ia sendiri tidak ambil pusing, miliknya juga milik Luhan. Tidak jarang mereka memiliki barang yang sama.

"Xie-xie," ucap Tao sambil melangkah keluar.

Lay menutup kembali pintu lalu menguncinya.

Greep…

Lay tersenyum –lagi- saat merasakan pelukan dari belakang di tubuhnya, "Tidak ingin Tao mengacaukan ranjangmu?"

"Juga tidak ingin Tao mengganggu waktu kita," jawab Luhan yang terdengar seperti bergumam.

"Gege… Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan," Lay sudah tau gelagat ini, ia sangat mengenal Xi Luhan.

Luhan tertawa pelan, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah sepolos malaikat namun menyimpan rencana iblis.

"Jangan lakukan_"

Fuuuh…

"AAKH!" Lay langsung melepaskan diri saat merasakan tiupan di lehernya. "Jangan mendekat!" teriak Lay sambil naik ke ranjangnya sendiri.

Luhan tertawa keras sampai memegangi perutnya. Ia merasa ekspresi Lay yang paling lucu adalah saat ia meniup leher laki-laki itu. Leher Lay sangat sensitive dengan tiupan. Dan Luhan tidak pernah bosan untuk menikmati hal itu.

"jangan berisik! Cepat tidur!"

Luhan langsung membekap mulutnya saat mendengar gedoran pada pintu kamar disertai suara Kris karena mereka terlalu berisik. Lay tertawa tanpa suara melihat Luhan. Laki-laki manis itu berjalan cepat lalu naik ke ranjang Lay, berbaring di sampingnya.

Ah… Xi Luhan benar-benar unik. Dia tidak ingin siapa pun menyentuh ranjangnya bahkan Lay sekalipun. Pernah suatu ketika Lay diam-diam menyusup ke dalam selimutnya, tapi laki-laki itu hanya mendapatkan tendangan Luhan. Berbeda saat Luhan tidur di ranjangnya, ia tidak akan pernah menendang Luhan. Pelukan hangatlah yang diberikannya.

Lay menyukai semua kepribadian Luhan. Ia seperti kakak yang baik saat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Saat melindunginya. Tapi Luhan juga bisa menjadi sangat manja hanya ketika mereka ada berdua. Wajahnya juga bisa menjadi sangat polos saat melakukan sesuatu yang jahil terhadap member lain atau kepadanya. Seperti yang tadi dilakukannya.

"Aku mengantuk…" gumam Luhan pelan.

"Cepatlah tidur," balas Lay.

Laki-laki manis itu bukannya pindah ke ranjangnya sendiri tetapi malah menjadikan lengan Lay sebagai bantal dan memeluk manja, "Aku suka melihat lesung pipimu saat kau tertawa…"

"Kau sudah sering mengatakan itu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakannya," saut Luhan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lay.

Lay menatap wajah di hadapannya dengan sorot lembut. Tanpa kata, ia mengecup bibir lembut itu. Memanggutnya pelan yang segera dibalas oleh Luhan. Ciuman manis yang masuk dalam daftar rahasia mereka. Ada begitu banyak rahasia tentang mereka yang tidak seorang pun tau, bahkan member lain sekalipun. Dan sekarang, kalian tau rahasia itu…

Tentang lay, tentang Luhan, juga tentang cinta…

.

.

**FIN**

**Mianhae yeoreobun... ini tulisan pertama yizhi tentang Layhan. yizhi berusaha untuk mendapatkan karakter mereka karena baru dua minggu ini yizhi mengenal tentang Layhan, semoga readers bisa merasakannya. Di sini yizhi hanya ingin mengekspresikan imaginasi, jadi dimohon untuk tidak membashing cast couple dan membanding-bandingkan dengan couple lainnya. Sekali lagi, tulisan ini hanya wujud dari cinta yizhi untuk couple Layhan. Jeongmal mianhae kalau ada kesalahan karena yizhi bukan Exotic jadi masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang mereka. Jadi saran dan kritik amat sangat yizhi butuhkan. kamsahamnida untuk yang sudah membaca ^^**


End file.
